Public bicycle racks and parking structures provide locations that are reserved for the parking of bicycles. Most of the time, however, the bicycle racks and parking structures offer little, if any, protection from the elements, such as rain, snow, and the like. Standalone shelter units exist for a variety of applications, but are generally difficult to assemble and have a fixed configuration, which offers no options for customization to fit a particular space.